Death of a Quincy
by pehpig
Summary: For the Ishida Uryuu fanclub at Bleach Asylum.  This is my contribution to the Ishidafest in honor of our favorite Quincy's birthday this month  November . Ishida dies on his birthday and is collected by the twelfth division.


**Summary: **After a lifetime fighting hollows, Uryuu meets his end on his birthday.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is the property of the great Kubo Tite. I do not claim ownership over any of the characters or ideas.

The cold made Uryuu's joints ache as he exited the train onto the platform. He really should have worn gloves he thought as he put his cane on the crook of his arm and rubbed his hands together. It was an unusually cold November for the Kanto plain. It didn't bother him too much. After a night surrounded by family and friends, it would take a lot worse than a little cold to dampen his spirits. Another birthday come and gone. Catching a glimpse of himself reflected in the window of the train's closing doors, for a moment, he felt that odd sense of surprise at his appearance he would sometimes get when he looked in the mirror lately. Was that really him? The glass held the image of a thin old man, stooped over with years, wispy grey hair framing a narrow face webbed with wrinkles and mottled with age spots. When did all this happen he wondered as he peered through his thick lenses. It didn't seem that long ago he was a dark haired man who walked straight and tall with no need of a cane. The image warped and flowed as the train pulled out of the station, disappearing into the night. He gave a rueful smile as he took his cane off his arm and began making his way towards the exit. He didn't really regret growing older. He had a full life with joys and sorrows, challenges met and setbacks overcome. The smiling faces and well wishes of the people paying their respects that night reinforced his satisfaction in a life well spent. He had nothing to regret at all. Well, maybe he could have made a better choice in locating an apartment. The stairs up from the train platform seemed to get steeper every day. He began to wheeze as he got near the top. Seriously, did they add more steps when he wasn't looking? After what seemed like half an hour, he finally made it to the top. The streets were dark and deserted at that hour. It had been a long time since he had stayed out so late. Maybe that's why he felt so tired. In fact, he needed a minute to catch his breath. He stood under a streetlamp leaning on his cane, knees aching from the climb as he panted for air. He felt a mild pain in his chest. It's like he had climbed a mountain. Suddenly, he held his breath. He could feel them as they entered the periphery of his awareness. Hollows. Lots of them.

Karakura got more than its fair share of hollow attacks. The high level of background spirit energy and the gifted people who lived here made it a magnet for the reiatsu hungry creatures. Over the years, they had learned to tread carefully when looking for a meal. More often than not, they ran into one of the many soul reapers who patrolled constantly, like Ichigo or a gifted human like Chad. If they were really unlucky, they ran into Uryuu. He was surprised at how reckless the creatures were acting. This was the biggest attack Uryuu had seen in years. There seemed to be dozens of high level hollows appearing just out of firing range, closing fast and using all available cover. They had chosen their time of attack well. Uryuu couldn't feel anyone nearby who could help. No matter. Growing older did not mean growing weaker to a Quincy master. Quite the opposite. Letting his cane fall to the ground, the pentacle at his chest grew warm as he channeled spiritrons though it. The energy flowed outwards to surround his body, threads of spirit energy forming to strengthen and reinforce his limbs. His power made him faster and more agile than he had ever been although he would certainly feel it in the morning. Holding out his right hand, the darkness around him shrank away as he formed his bow. With the power he now possessed, his range and striking ability were unprecedented. In a few more seconds, he would be able to decimate the monsters that he could feel approaching before he could even see them. He almost felt sorry for them. Then the pain hit.

He hadn't noticed in the excitement, but he still hadn't caught his breath. He was forced to drop his arms as the pain in his chest suddenly seemed to be crushing him inside. The pain spread to his arms, forcing his bow to dissolve. He fought to stay on his feet even though it was like a giant hand was squeezing him. He tried to call for help, but couldn't do more than whisper. Clutching his chest, he fell on his side as he curled around the pain. His glasses hung askew on his face as the first few hollows came into sight. If he could have breathed, he would have laughed. He understood now. He had wondered all his life how his grandfather, his sensei, had been killed by hollows. Now he knew. As his sight faded and grew dark he wondered how the creatures knew to strike now.

He felt better as he got up. The pain and suffering were still there, but as he watched, his chain of fate stretched and finally broke. With the link to his body gone, the pain disappeared. Again, he felt that odd sense of surprise as he looked down at his lifeless body. Creaking with age or not, it was still a shock to think he was never going to inhabit that form again. Soon, he wouldn't exist at all even as a spirit. In this form, he was completely helpless. He looked around at the collection of masks surrounding him. No sense in putting it off. He held up his hands.

"Well," he demanded, "what are you waiting for? Isn't this why you came? You're in for a rare treat tonight. Come! Get a taste of the last Quincy!"

The creatures looked at each other. Eager though they were to feast, even now Uryuu's reputation gave them pause. Finally, one that looked like a rhino crossed with a snake, stepped forward. Pawing the ground, it stomped and tossed its head as it worked up its nerve. After a minute or so of this display, it finally decided to charge. Opening its maw, it let out the horrifying scream Uryuu had heard since childhood. Only this time he was powerless to do anything about it. He stood with his arms at his side and didn't look away as it got closer and closer.

The shinigami leaped from behind him, roaring a challenge as he slashed the charging hollow into oblivion. A dozen others followed behind him, attacking the group of monsters. The hollows at the back fled. Most didn't make it, their screams of despair mixing with the battle cries of the shinigami. Zampakutos flashed in the hands of their wielders, hacking and slashing as they purified and conquered the heartless creatures. Soon there was no one left but Uryuu and the men and women who had rescued him. Their leader strode up to him and bowed low.

"Ishida-sama." He said. "We have been sent to protect you and escort you back to Soul Society"

"Don't tell me, let me guess." Uryuu replied. "You're twelfth division, aren't you?"

The man nodded in acknowledgment. What happened next surprised Uryuu not at all. Even in his weakened spirit form, there was no mistaking the pressure of a captain class reiatsu behind him, even with the owner wearing a power limiter. He slowly turned around seeing exactly what he had expected.

The white haori sweeping the ground. The face paint. The elaborate headdress.

"You look ridiculous." He said.

"I'm afraid it's become something of a tradition." Nemu said. "As the captain of research and development, everyone expects you to show up wearing something outrageous."

Uryuu sniffed. "I always thought you looked perfect without all that stuff."

She smiled, her shining teeth contrasting sharply with her dark makeup. "It's just for ceremonies and special occasions these days. And today is very special." She held out a small bottle. "For you Uryuu. Happy Birthday."

"You knew this was going to happen to me today?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No. I made this years ago. I've been watching you closely for some time now. That this happened today is just a coincidence."

He looked quizzically at the bottle as he took it from her. "What is it?"

"Just drink it." She replied. She pouted at his suspicious look. "What's wrong? Don't you trust me?" She gave him a sly grin.

"I'll take a little first if you're worried about poison." She said reaching out for the bottle.

He held the bottle away from her. "No need." He said. "There's no point in poisoning a dead man."

They both smiled at the shared memory. Raising the bottle to his lips, he drank the contents down. He couldn't say it tasted like anything particular. Before he had even finished, he already felt stronger, more solid. Lowering the bottle, he saw his body was giving off a strange blue glow. To his amazement, he watched as his swollen, arthritic knuckles shrank, the skin growing taut and smooth. He looked up to see Nemu holding a small mirror. The face it showed already was unrecognizable as his hair turned darker and his spine unbent. Before his very eyes, he returned to the strength and glory of his youth.

"Success!" Nemu declared with a joyous laugh. "Do you like your present?"

Uryuu smiled back at her. "I don't think I'll return it, no."

"I'm glad." She said while holding out her hand. "Now. Let me take you home."

He took one last look at his body lying on the ground. It made him sad in a way, dying alone on the street. He thought about the people he had left at the party only a few hours earlier. No doubt they would feel badly hearing he had died this way. He hoped they wouldn't be too sad.

"I really did live a long and full life." He said.

Nemu stepped forward and gently took his hand. "Yes, you did. There is nothing you should regret. Now you are free to start again."

He looked at her and smiled. "Start again, eh? You're right. I guess it's time for me to move on."

He turned away from his body. It didn't concern him anymore. She led him to the senkaimon gate, her squad flanking either side forming an escort.

"You will take that stuff off when we get there, right?" He asked.

"Only if you help me." She coyly said as the gate closed behind them.

The End


End file.
